The Horrid Reign
by wenweifisherx3
Summary: While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their adventure to find horcruxes, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had their own set of problems at Hogwarts. Read what happens in detail!


This story may or may not be unoriginal, but I want to do it anyway.

ENJOY!

PS

Thanks for noticing how much I can't spell… And then I had to copy and paste from the story itself and now the format doesn't look good at all, sorry.

PROLOGUE

Ginny had finally succumbed to tears. She honestly could not remember the last time she had ever cried. Living with the constant teasing of Fred and George had hardened her slightly, leaving her level headed, and at the same time, with a hot temper if there was ever any need.

She watched Ron drag Harry out of her room, and finally sank on to her bed and silently sobbed.

After years of dreaming and scheming and fantasizing, and then later, inquiry from Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger, she was finally with the boy she had fallen in love with at first sight. She pummeled her pillow in to a more comfortable shape and buried her head in to it and cried her heart out. It was probably the best kiss she would ever have.

Then Ginny stood up, a wonderful thought occurring in those scant seconds

She was Ginny Weasley, the independent girl, and the girl who did not need someone to complete her. She was disgusted, thinking of Cho Chang, Harry's first girlfriend. Her grief lasted all year when Cedric Diggory had been murdered. And then there was all the drama Ginny's forth year. She sighed, shaking her head contemptuously.

A soft knock on her bedroom door brought her back to reality.

"Come in."

The door opened.

"Ginny?" A tentative voice asked.

"Hey, Hermione."

She coughed, simultaneously drying her eyes, hoping against hope the older girl would take no notice.

Thankfully she hadn't. If she had, she did not mention it.

'You know me well.' She thought with approval.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Hermione peered at her quizzically.

Why does she have to be so damn perceptive?

"Look…" Hermione began, choosing her words carefully for fear of offending her. "Harry is really upset. He didn't want this, at all. You need to know that. I don't think Ron completely understands. He confronted Harry about his feelings, and failed to notice his distress. There is hope. And I know he wouldn't just have some liaison with some veela girl."

"You know, that does not make me feel better in the slightest." Ginny pointed out scathingly.

"I know, but you know Harry has his reasons."

She tossed her head.

"Harry and his damn reasons. Well I hope he knows what he's doing and getting himself in to."

Hermione frowned.

"What? With breaking it off with you temporarily?"

"hardly. You know what I mean. Why neither you, Harry or Ron are attending your final year at Hogwarts."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Please." Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "You're out to fight You-Know-Who."

"Where did you come up with that train of thought?" Hermione asked with trepidation.

"Oh, something Harry mentioned when I was talking to him." Ginny said, dismissive.

And then Ginny asked, "what exactly are you doing?"

"Professor Dumbledore left Harry with a task. We volunteered to assist him."

"And?"

"I really can't tell you, you'd have to ask Harry. And it's not really best anyone else know."

"Okay. Best of luck."

Hermione nodded. "Make sure Hogwarts doesn't forget the DA, what we are, what we believe in," she said fiercely.

A feral smile crossed her features.

"Oh don't worry. I intend to do just that. And I know I'll have help."

"Thank you."

Hermione rummaged in a small beaded bag Ginny did not notice her carrying.

"Here," she said, "I found this in Harry's rucksack. I don't even think he noticed it was in here."

She withdrew a large gold galleon.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yupp. The very one."

"Thanks. That will help my planning immensely."

"Best be on it then. And if I don't see you, good luck, and stay strong through whatever might be happening at Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded, her eyes filling yet again. She got up and gave the older girl a hug.

"Please be careful," she whispered. "Your journey is by far more effective and more dangerous than mine will be."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"And… While you're at it, tell Ron how you feel. You might not get another chance."

Hermione attempted to punch her playfully. Ginny dodged her hands and just laughed.

"Let's get ready for that wedding."


End file.
